List of English chronicles
This is a list of the most important Chronicles relevant to the kingdom of England in the period from the Norman Conquest to the beginning of the Tudor dynasty (1066-1485). The chronicles are listed under the name by which they are commonly referred to. Some chronicles are known under the name of the chronicler to whom they are attributed, while some of these writers also have more than one work to their name. Though works may cover more than one reign, each chronicle is listed only once, with the dates covered. Only post-conquest dates have been included. Though many chronicles claim to describe history "from the earliest times" (from Brutus, from the creation, ab urbe condita), they are normally only useful as historical sources for their own times. Some of the later works, such as Polydore Vergil and Thomas More, are as close to history in the modern sense of the word, as to medieval chronicles. William I (1066-1087), and William II (1087-1100) * Anglo-Saxon Chronicle (-1154) * Eadmer (-1122) * Gesta Herwardi (1070-1071) * Guy of Amiens (1066) * Malmesbury (-1127) * Ordericus Vitalis (-1141) * Roman de Rou (-1106) * William of Jumièges (-1137) * William of Poitiers (-1068) * Worcester (-1117) Henry I (1100-1135) * Henry of Huntingdon (-1154) * John of Hexham (1130-1154) * Simeon of Durham (several) Stephen (1135-1154) * Aelred of Rievaulx (several) * Chronicle of Holyrood (-1187 with additions to 1355) * Gervase of Canterbury (1100-1199) * Gesta Stephani (1135-1154) * John of Salisbury (several) * William of Newburgh (1160-1198 with a continuation to 1298) * Richard of Hexham (several) * Robert of Torigni (-1186) Henry II (1154-1189) * Chronicle of Melrose (-1270) * The Deeds of the Normans in Ireland (Song of Dermot and the Earl) (-1175) * Diceto (several) * Etienne de Rouen (-1169) * Fantosme (1173-1174) * Geoffroy of Vigeois (-1184) * Gesta Regis Henrici II (1169-1192) * Giraldus Cambrensis (several) * L'Histoire de Guillaume le Marechal (c. 1140-1219) * Rigord (1179-1208) Richard I, the Lionheart (1189-1199) * Ambroise (1190-1192) * Itinerarium Regis Ricardi (1190-1192) * Coggeshall (1066-1223) * Richard of Devizes (1189-1192) * Roger of Howden (-1201) John of England 1199-1216) * Coventry (-1225) * Wendover (-1235) * William the Breton (See Rigord, above) Henry III (1216-1272) * Annales S. Pauli Londoniensis (1064-1274) * Chronicle of Lanercost (1201-1346) * Fitz Thedmar (1188-1274) * Flores Historiarum (-1326) * Matthew Paris (-1259) * Morins (-1297) * Rishanger (1259-1307) * Robert of Gloucester (-1270) * Wykes (1066-1289) Edward I (1272-1307) * Annales Londonienses (1194-1330 with a gap 1293-1301) * The Brus (1286-1332) * Chronica Johannis de Oxenedes (c. 1290) * Fordun (-1383) * Guisborough (1048-1346) * Pierre de Langtoft (-1307) * Trevet (1135-1307) Edward II (1307-1327) * Annales Paulini (-1307 with continuation to 1341) * Baker (1303-1356) * Gesta Edwardi de Carnarvan (1307-1377) * Polychronicon (-1352) * Scalacronica (1066-1362) * Trokelowe (1307-1326) * Vita Edwardi Secundi (1307-1326) Edward III (1327-1377) * Eulogium Historiarum (-1366) * Froissart (1307-1400) * Herald of Chandos * Knighton (1066-1395 with a gap 1366-1377) * Le Bel (1272-1361 poor until 1326) * Murimuth (1303-1347) * Venette (1340-1368) Richard II (1377-1399) and Henry IV (1399-1413) * Creton (most valuable for 1399) * Kirkstall Chronicle (-1400) * Monstrelet (1400-1444) * Usk (1377-1404) * Walsingham (several, among these The St Albans Chronicle) Henry V (1413-1422) * Capgrave (-1417) * Elmham (see Henrici V Gesta below) * Henrici V Gesta (1413-1416) * Le Fevre (1408-1435) Henry VI (1422-1461 and 1470-1471) * Amundesham (1421-1440) * Blondel (1449-1450) * Croyland Chronicle (1149-1486) * Hardyng (-1437) * Great Chronicle of London (1189-1512) * Gregory's Chronicle (1189-1469) * Short English Chronicle (-1465) * Waurin (-1471) * Worcester (1324-1468, 1491) Edward IV (1461-1470 and 1471-1483) * Brief Latin Chronicle (1422-1471) * Hardyng (-1464) * Commynes (1464-1498) * Fabyan (-1485) * Historie of the arrivall of Edward IV (1471) Richard III (1483-1485) * Hall (1399-1547) * Mancini (1483) * Polydore Vergil (1538) * Rous (-1485) * Thomas More (1452-1485) See also *English historians in the Middle Ages Category:Chroniclers Category:English chronicles Category:Medieval historians